Putting Her Back Together
by Pearl01
Summary: Edward never comes back and Bella marries Jacob everything is great until Jacob imprints.
1. New Begginings

**Putting her back together**

**A/N Okay this is set 3 years after Edward left. Bella never jumped off the cliff, Edward never went to Volterra. And Jacob and Bella finally got together after Jacob put her back together again. It's the day of their wedding. Read this like you never finished New Moon and have never read Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**The amazing Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer only.**

Chapter One:  
New Beginnings

Bella's POV

As I began to walk down the aisle I looked at nothing but Jacob if I hadn't seen it all this morning, I would have never noticed the beautiful arrangements of flowers which surrounded Billy's garden. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy, I knew I, the most clumsiest person in Forks or maybe even Washington, would trip on something most likely my own feet. Pulling myself away from Jacob's gaze I looked at the few people invited to my wedding, as they all knew me quite well I could see by the expression on their faces they were waiting for me to trip it couldn't be because of my beauty as I looked pretty normal and plain. I was wearing a simple white lace dress, the same dress Rene had worn many years ago, it kept her happy and I didn't want anything fancy. I kissed Charlie on the cheek then I took my place opposite Jacob, boy did he looked incredible his hair was short but I had grown on me by now and I quite liked it, all his teenage chubbiness was gone it made him look so beautiful. I had only seen another person that could match him right now, my chest ached.

_Not now Bella_

We said our simple vows then kissed, I didn't have to be good with Jacob and he didn't have to be good with me are kisses were passionate and although they weren't as good as they were with _him_, I couldn't even bare to think his name(it caused to much pain )they were the closest thing I was ever going to get. And I really did love Jacob it's just nobody could ever compare to _him_. Jacob made me feel better if I was away from him the hole in my chest magically re-appeared and I couldn't let that happen ,I couldn't stand the pain it brought, I had to move on because deep down I knew that Edward was never coming back. He didn't want me. Why would he want some average plain looking human? I couldn't offer him anything special except maybe my blood.

Rene hugged me tightly "Aww I'm so happy for you darling"

"Mom, thank you for the dress it's beautiful"

"Don't worry honey; I think it was always meant to be yours."  
Renee was happy for me but not nearly as much as Charlie, even if he didn't show it. All Renee knew was that I got a _bit _upset when _they _left but Charlie knew how distraught I was and how much I depended on Jacob. Deep down I knew Charlie was jumping for joy.

***

We greeted and thanked nearly everyone and then it was time to thank the pack. Everyone was pleased with our marriage they all welcomed me like a sister and they were brothers to me too. But Sam wasn't so happy he didn't really want us together, he knew the pain that was going to come the promises that would be broken. I knew why so did everyone, well everyone who knew the super natural world existed because there was going to be the day when Jacob would leave me , they day when he wouldn't want me anymore, the day when Jacob imprinted. I knew that I shouldn't have really married Jacob but I was too selfish to give him up, he was not a drug but a substitute and being without him made me almost suicidal. The thought of Jacob imprinting worried me to death so it was always put away in my mind something that was off limits and I didn't need Sam reminding me off it.

"Congratulations" Sam's voice was flat with no truth behind his words.

"Thanks Sam" Jacob said grinning.

He other didn't notice the flatness of Sam's words or didn't care.

He looked straight at me saying everything by saying nothing at all. Jacob noticed this quickly saying…

"Yeah, so I think it's time for me and Bella to go you know to show her…"

I didn't have any idea what Jacob was on about but I was glad to get away from Sam, I couldn't deal with his judgments.

Jacob pulled me into his car, Charlie driving; I was very confused we weren't having a honeymoon because Jacob couldn't be away from the pack so why were we leaving so early, it's not like we had anywhere to go we were planning to live at Billy's.

"Jacob where are we going, I don't under-"He cut me off

"Bella, baby be patient"

Charlie cringed at this; he wasn't used to being around people who expressed their feelings openly towards each other.

Suddenly the car stopped, we weren't anywhere special just a normal road on La Push. We got out and Jacob grabbed my hand pulling me toward this small average looking house with a yellow front door, he was so excited but I couldn't imagine why. And then I caught on.  
"Oh my gosh, Jacob you didn't buy us A HOUSE?"  
"I sure did, Charlie, Renee and Billy helped too"  
I was just about to yell at Charlie for spending his retirement on me when Jacob pulled me towards the house, he unlocked the door then scooped me up carrying me over the threshold.  
" Ooh vey traditional" I said sarcastically.  
" Pretend, you love that junk"  
Charlie had left us too settle in, I looked around the fully furnished living room in surprise it was simple but that's why I loved it the colourful pattered rug made the whole room look complete.  
Jacob drawing my attention away from the room put his arms around my waist kissing me passionately his lips fitting perfectly with mine, he locked his fingers with mine leading me towards the bedroom…

**Next Chapter:   
What happened in the Bedroom (as if you don't know)  
and…  
Bella's Secret**

**REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE **


	2. Bella's Suprise

A/N This chapter will include Bella's Secret but it's not really a secret sorry I didn't write that very well at the end of the last chapter a better name would be **Bella's Surprise. **I know it's not good I'm only 14 and this is the best I can do so sorry. Read on please and if you subscribe to this story or add it to your favourite stories/authors list could you please review it, you don't know how frustrating it is to have so little reviews even though I know more have read it so REVIEW PLEASE! By the way, this is set 1month after their wedding.

**Chapter 2:  
Bella's Surprise**

Uhh. My stomach felt terrible but I had nothing to be nervous about, I moved Jacob's hot body away from mine trying not to wake him up. Our first night together as husband and wife had gone smoothly, thanks to Rebecca (we had grown close in the few months before the wedding) I had some lacy red underwear on, which must have looked good because Jacob couldn't take his hands off of me. The whole time I tried not to think about the cold that I longed for and how different Jacob's hot tanned body felt against mine. Most of our nights ended the same way and I was glad to make Jacob happy, he really did want me and that's a feeling I hadn't had for a while. It was nice to be with someone who I didn't have to be carful with, I could kiss Jacob as passionately as I wanted, tease him in any way I liked. It pleased him to be with me, after all the time that he had wanted to kiss me, to hold me but couldn't because of _him_ but now I was Jacob's and I loved him so much.  
I felt like I was about to be sick, I rushed to the bathroom pulling my hair back just in time, my mouth was burning and my headache was horrible. Jacob must have noticed my absence…  
"Bella… Bella are you okay babe"  
"I feel"-  
Before I could finish my sentence I had vomited again, I couldn't think straight with this headache. I looked it the bathroom cabinet for some paracetamol, I couldn't find any. I was chucking all the packets of medicine on the floor looking harder. Uhh. Typical we were out. I wiped my mouth trying to improve my appearance, looking at my reflection I groaned I looked as white as a sheet, whiter than normal, I almost looked see-through.  
Rummaging through the wardrobe I slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I looked at the clock it was 10.00am, knowing the pharmacy would be open I grabbed my truck keys, holding back the vomit.  
"Jacob, I have a terrible headache I'm going to a pharmacy to get some paracetemol, I'll be back soon so don't worry"  
I didn't wait for a reply. I got into my truck struggling to get the keys in the ignition I was surprised Jacob let me drive like this he probably didn't hear me. I drove to the nearest pharmacy, I knew my way round La Push pretty well now. I walked in to the shop hearing the bell ring, and then I noticed them, placed on the shelves straight in front of me. Pregnancy tests. But I couldn't be, no I counted the days in my head , oh no I didn't realise how much I lost track of time. I grabbed a box almost running to the counter instantly forgetting the paracetemol. I paid quickly and then asked the pharmacist if there was a bathroom she pointed right and I ran into a cubicle. Quickly doing the test, I waited impatiently for 3 minutes to read my results. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. I started crying, it's not that I didn't want a baby I just knew that it was going to make it harder when Jacob left me. And if I was being truthful I knew my baby would not be pale faced, green eyed and bronze haired baby that I truly wanted.  
I lay there on the bathroom floor for about half an hour before the pharmacist came in to check on me. She saw me on my knees in the corner crying.  
"Are you okay?"  
Coming back to reality, I quickly came to my feet and rushed out of there without saying a word. Note to self go to a different pharmacy next time. I didn't realise what I was doing but I drove out of La Push through Forks down a lane stopping at a footpath. I got out of my faithful truck up the footpath, It took me about 3 hours to reach where I wanted to go, I had walked so fast I didn't even realise.  
I just stood there staring at it, the meadow, our meadow. Mine and Edward's meadow. I winced at his name; I rarely allowed myself the luxury of it. I stared at it re-living our first time here. But it became too much I collapsed to the floor tears streaming down my face because even though I love Jacob so much, the life with him was not what I wanted, I wanted a life with Edward for eternity and nothing would ever be good enough. I didn't want Jacob's child.  
I lay on the grass imagining Edward's arms around me, his smell, the touch of his skin. And then reluctantly, I allowed myself one luxury, one luxury that had been off limits for almost 2 years.  
_Bella, go back to him Bella  
_I jumped at the clear musical quality of his voice. His angel voice, the voice that had uttered those words in the forest so many years ago. I was old now ,21 too old for Edward even if I ever saw him again.  
I looked up to see a russet brown wolf running through the meadow, he phased then pulled on his shorts.  
"BELLA, Bella where have you been?" his voice was filled with worry. I didn't bother to get up I just lay curled up in a ball trying to wipe the tears off my face.  
" Jacob I.. I" I couldn't find the words.  
"I'm pregnant"  
Jacob didn't say anything, he just helped me up, held me tight keeping me upright. I cried into his bare hot chest. Surprisingly I felt his hot tears reach my head.

**What did you think? Did you like it? Did you expect it?  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
DON'T JUST READ IT AND CLOSE THE WINDOW REVIEW NOW!**

Next Chapter:  
Promises from Jacob's POV

including  
Jacob's Shock  
and…  
the answer to Jacob's tears


	3. Promises

Authors Note:  
THANKS  
Thank you all so much for reviewing 33 reviews means a lot to me. Now to those of you who think this is the wrong ending, well I agree this is just a what if, I've always wondered what life would be like if Bella never jumped off the cliff. For the person who said to write my own story with my own characters, I will when an idea hits me, I'm all blank for now but I will try to come up with a good story, maybe it will come to me in a dream. I wish. Now almost EVERYONE noticed my spelling and typo issues. Sorry. I was so impatient, I know where this story is going and I can't wait to get there. But I promise I will take my time with this chapter and read it through millions of times I'm getting my friend Abbie to proof read too. I'm really enjoying writing this, it's only my second fan fiction my first is the day when Renesme stops growing so check it out but it's very short. Please Please Please Please REVIEW.  
More Reviews = New Chapters. We're on 33(minus my replies to people posted by me in reviews) and I would love to get to 40! Sorry this is becoming quite a long author's note and I bet you're anxious to get on with the rest of this chapter, but I would like to mention my favourite review so far it totally made my day nobody could kill my buzz. It is…  
Chely…  
I love it! It's awesome,  
for having only 14 years you write really good. I thought that I was reading a Stephanie Meyer's book, it's funny.

Thanks Chely I thought this review was amazing (:  
And also… lastly I know Bella better than Jacob so this may or may not be very good, please tell me if you think I got Jacob's character right in your REVIEWS.  
By the way this is just a short chapter to show Jacob's thoughts, I will hopefully be writing 2 chapters tonight (UK time) if I have time.  
Okay so here goes…  
**Chapter 3:  
Promises**

Jacob's POV

"Bella…"  
No reply, where was she? Typical Bella, she's probably is in the emergency room. It was 1pm, she had been gone 3 hours I knew women took a lot of time shopping but 3 hours for paracetemol was ridiculous.  
I had been so happy in the last few months. Bella was mine. Bella loved me. And no bloodsucker could change that now; the ring was on her finger. Sam had given me a lot of hassle about marrying Bella. He knew what it was like to go back on your promises, to see the person you hurt every day to have her inside your head. Leah had been everything to him, she was what Bella is to me and then he saw Emily and everything changed that. I didn't believe them all; there was nothing on earth that could take me away from Bella I would never break my promises to her, I hoped I never imprinted on anyone. If I could have one wish, it would be to imprint on Bella I didn't understand this wolf junk. Bella was perfect for me and vice versa, I didn't care what they thought they didn't understand. I was the best thing for Bella without me she would be broken, I put her back together.  
_Stupid Bloodsucker.  
_ Maybe Bella was at Dad's, she had grown close to Rebecca (Rebecca had gotten divorced and moved back with Dad). I rang her.  
"Hey can you put Bella on?"  
"She's not here, Jake"  
"Oh well if you see her, could you tell her to ring me"  
"Yeah sure Jake."  
Great, Bella was probably lost on La Push somewhere. Grabbing a pair of shorts and ran outside phasing as I reached the forest. Sniff, I couldn't smell her anywhere near. Maybe she had gone to visit Charlie? I ran out of La Push to Forks, It was quicker than taking my car. Sniff, Bella had been here phew I pulled on my shorts after phasing and walked towards Charlie's place. But her truck wasn't there. _Funny, I_ walked back to the forest, took off my shorts and phased back. No voices in my head, they were all too happy with their imprinted partners.  
Sniff. I followed Bella's scent for a while when I reached a familiar foot path.I suddenly realized where she was heading, typical for Bella not to tell her husband she had planned a hike. I ran and ran until I reached the meadow Bella had once been so eager to find, she never did tell me why but I gathered it was something to do with the filthy blood sucker. I knew she would never love me as much as him but I knew she depended on me, I was her new addiction and she couldn't live without me I couldn't live without her either. And the I reached the meadow.  
I stood there staring at my broken beloved. She was distraught lying on the ground tears running down from her eyes. I hated to see her like this; she looked like the first time she came to visit me with the motorbikes. Absolutely terrible, crumpled she was hurting so much. I phased, going over to her pulling my shorts on. She made no attempt to get up. She struggled to get her words out, but then I heard her clear words.  
"I'm pregnant."  
I held her upright. Holding her tight I felt her tears on my bare chest. I cried my tears reaching her hair. Bella didn't want my baby, she wanted his. I could see it in her eyes.

Well…  
Did you like seeing Jacob's POV?  
Did I get Jacob's character right?  
Did you like it?  
Was my spelling and typing better?  
Now… I PROMISE the next chapter will be moving on with the plot, sorry this was short but I had to get Jacob's view out there.  
Don't forget to REVIEW!!  
Remember… 40! That's 7 more reviews please.  
Thanks to EVERYONE (:


	4. Unwanted

A/N  
WOW!! I love you all so much. I was hoping for 40 reviews and I got (drum roll please) 64! 24 more than I expected you are all so awesome. I have been told not to apologize for my age. So I am not sorry that I am 14, I've also been told to say it needs work to be better not it's not good. Hope that pleased you, Kuanta. Now, I didn't realize this till someone mentioned it by Jacob's hot body I meant temperature wise not to do with looks. But Taylor Launter is pretty amazingly HOT. Also I got wondering:  
Do you want Edward to come back?  
Are you team Edward or team Jacob?  
Would you hate me if I brought Edward back?  
I think my decision is pretty much made and I'm not giving anything away but I really want to know what you think. Please say in your reviews.

I hope this chapter is more spaced out. I've been trying to make my chapters longer but I always get to a really good place to stop, I hope you're not finding them too short. I will have a lot of chapters so it should be okay. Plus it takes me ages to write them so if they were longer than you would have to wait more. I'm sure you don't want that so far I have been managing a chapter a night.

Let's try and get … 80 reviews, is that too ambitious?  
And for the couple of people who want me to write my own story I will but my mind is blank, I'm busy with this anyway. Though I do have one very bad idea which has been done a thousand times before but I thought I could make it my own. What do you ask?

Well I was thinking of a student- teacher affair. Rubbish right? But I thought I could make it interesting, probably not. What do you think, review review review! By the way I have a cold, sore throat, headache and runny nose so you should be happy getting this chapter so soon because all I want to do right now is curl up in my duvet. If there are gaps where the story doesn't really flow (I hope there isn't) It means I sneezed.

Also you know the song Love Story sung by Taylor Swift well I thought this one line went really well with New Moon. It is…  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Do you agree? Remember review.

I really should plan this chapter out but I'm not really sure where it's going. I will tell you when I get there. Anyway getting on with our story here is chapter 4.

**Chapter 4:  
Unwanted**

Bella's POV

His hot body made me feel uncomfortable, I couldn't stand it I wanted _him, his _cold and Jacob's heat just reminded me of it.  
"Shh… baby"  
I wondered what he was on about until I realized that I was sobbing into his chest. He scooped me up and ran home. The last thing I remember was him placing me in our bed.

***

"Bella baby, are you okay?"  
I sat upright, looking in his eyes I saw everything… he wanted the baby he hated how I hated it inside of me. Right, then and there I hated myself so much.

"JJ-Jake, Jake"

The tears came streaming down my face once more. He held me but I think it was more for his benefit then mine. I hated all of this; I was hurting him all the time because I couldn't get over _him. _No matter how much I tried I still loved _him _and nobody not even Jacob could ever change that. I wish I could love only Jacob but I couldn't, I was the reason for Jacob's pain. Sometimes I wished Jacob would imprint because then he would be truly happy, I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve his baby; it deserved a better mum than me a mum that wanted it.

"Jake, I-I'm sorry."  
My pathetic apology for all his pain was unworthy.  
"Bella" he paused for a breath, I couldn't read his face I didn't have any idea what was coming.  
" Bella" he stroked my hair lovingly "I know you want an abortion"  
His words hit me like a thousand daggers, I had never even thought about an abortion. How dare he even suggest something like that? Killing a poor innocent baby was uncalled for (in my situation); even though I didn't want it, it didn't mean it had to die. It was my fault, I should have been on the pill but it just never crossed my mind.

I was absolutely furious at him for even suggesting something like that. He obviously read my expression.

"Bella, I just thought that seeing as you don't want it that you would… you know"  
His soft brown eyes stared at me apologetically, all my sympathy and hatred for myself rushed back.

"Jake, I don't I wouldn't"

I thought I saw a smile on his face, he had interpreted my words incorrectly I meant I didn't want an abortion. He thought I meant I wanted his baby. I didn't.  
I loved him but loving his child was something I couldn't bring myself to do. I had to put him straight, if only I hadn't.

"Jake, I didn't mean I wanted it" I paused thinking of how I could explain myself without hurting him but before I got the chance he was out of there probably running through the forest somewhere. I crumpled on the floor, no tears came I was all cried out. I laid there distraught, I was the reason for Jacob's pain his sorrow; I had confirmed his worst nightmare. I was a terrible person.

**Jacob's POV**

I thought I was being silly but she really didn't want my child, she loathed it. I thought I was being ridiculous but I didn't know how right I was. I couldn't stand to be there while she told me how much she hated it I ran through the back door pulling off my sweats phasing.  
The whole pack then saw our conversation.

_Go back to her Jacob you can't leave her like that_

It's not fair on her Jake.

Leave me alone I need some time to think.

I couldn't deal with all there judgements so I phased back. Pulling on my sweats I walked back towards the house .I got into the rabbit and drove off on my way to nowhere but then I passed a children's playground. I couldn't help myself I looked right to see a small Quileute child playing on a swing. A tear escaped my eye.

**Wow I really didn't expect that!  
Did you like it?  
Was it okay?  
Spaced out?  
Did you think, Jacob would have cried I wasn't sure about that?  
Was I being to girly by making Jacob cry?  
Best chapter yet?  
What's your favourite chapter, so far?  
I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can but I have a LOT of homework, if it takes some time you can blame my teachers.**

**Also I would just like to say that that wasn't my view on abortion sometimes there is no other option, I just thought that that's what Bella would think about it.****  
**


	5. Attack

**A/N Thanks for the ideas Chely but I woke up this morning thinking I should plan out all the chapters otherwise it's going to turn out terrible. I am really surprised with what I have come up with, I have to say I think the plot is pretty good ,hopefully my writing will live up to it. Secondly I know ****Bella's been a total jerk to Jacob but she knows it and she is trying but everything she's saying is going completely wrong. Well we didn't get to 80 never mind we got to 70!! Maybe we could try to get to 80 on this chapter? Now for those of you who think Jacob wouldn't have left, well he didn't see Bella when she crumpled to the floor so he doesn't know how much he just hurt her. I am feeling very bad for Jacob right now as he has to suffer. Don't worry I will try to ease his pain. Also Jacob had to leave for this pretty exciting chapter to happen…  
So here is Chapter 5…  
**

Chapter 5:  
Attack

Bella's POV

I heard the front door creak open, I was so relived Jacob had come back I could apologize for everything even though I needed to do so much more for him to forgive me. I had hurt him more than anyone could ever imagine, I had told him I didn't want his child it was unforgivable. I listened for his soft voice calling my name, I heard nothing. Absolute silence.

"Jac-Jacob" I stuttered his name.

That's when I saw her red fiery hair and black eyes. Victoria. Then I realized I was going to die tonight my unborn child with me, Charlie Jacob they would have to see my lifeless blood drained corpse on our carpet. They would have to morn me, I would never take another breath, and my baby would never even get to take their first. I felt very protective of my baby then, I wanted it I needed it to live it needed me to live.

The pack hadn't smelt her scent for years, in the beginning she had tried to come for me but failed miserably. Then all of a sudden she just disappeared, we thought she had just given up on me realized Edward wasn't around anymore and decided that I was no longer a way to get revenge. We were so very wrong; it was too late for me I might as well have been in the ground buried. There was no way I could fight her off. If I had one last request it would be for my baby to live, I deserved to die but my poor innocent child didn't.

I sat there on the floor ready to die, she didn't say a word she didn't need too her face said it all; you're going to die tonight. I didn't even beg for mercy I knew she wouldn't give it she had come here for a purpose and I knew she wasn't leaving until she got it.

***

Jacob's POV

The school rush had come, and I was stuck in traffic this was ridiculous I was a werewolf and I was stuck in a damn traffic jam. I chuckled to myself. I pulled over and got out of my car; I could go and get it later. I needed to go for a run, hopefully no one else was in wolf form I didn't want them in my head.

_Go back to her  
_ they had said

What did they know, she wasn't hurting from my absence she didn't want me she wanted her filthy bloodsucker. She didn't need me I wasn't good enough for her; I wasn't her type of supernatural creature. I laughed at my private joke. I walked towards the forest, pulled off my sweats and phased I was so lucky I had.

_Jacob quick Bella is in danger, Jake that bloodsucker is back the red haired one_

Seth didn't need to say anymore, I was already running at full speed towards our house. If anything happened to her I could never forgive myself, it was my fault she wouldn't have been alone if I hadn't of left her. She would be safe in my arms, we would have been arguing but she wouldn't be in danger.

I ran into the house Victoria was standing over Bella, my darling Bella ready to attack. I ran at her with the pack behind me, 10 against 1.

Bella's POV

Jacob ran at Victoria. It was a blur of white skin and black and brown furs. I was going to be oaky, but most importantly my baby was going to be fine. I was not scared for them they were more than a match for her; she was shocked to see them she obviously hadn't come across their kind before she wouldn't live to ever see them again.

They picked up the pieces and burned them in the garden, the purple smoke smelt sickly. Jacob phased back, he walked over to me cautiously. I didn't realise the expression I was giving him an expression of fear. I wasn't afraid of him; my heart was still beating quickly from Victoria's presence.

"Jake" I cried tears of happiness, I was so glad to see him.

"Bella baby, are you okay?"

"Jake, I'm fine thanks to you" I paused for a breath "Jacob I want your baby"

He smiled the cheeky grin I loved; I knew this pleased him more than anything. It was the best apology I could give him.

**Exciting right?  
Did you enjoy reading this chapter?  
Are the chapter's getting better?  
Come on guys, 80 reviews please. Ten more.**

Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter:

Ultra Sound time.  
Seeing Charlie  
And a very big SURPRISE!

I'm feeling slightly better, so I hope this chapter was better.


	6. Uncontrollable Love

A/N

Well I am writing this chapter earlier than I expected so I think 75 reviews is good enough!!  
Thank you all so much!  
I am sorry a lot of you hate Bella right now, I didn't mean for it to  
come across that way to be honest I don't hate Bella I just feel sorry for  
her. She honestly thinks Edward doesn't want her and this makes her life  
without him even harder. She cannot cope with anything anymore. She doesn't think straight, she's not in her right mind without Edward. Also, I didn't  
want it to come across that Bella didn't like Jacob. She absolutely loves him  
and he loves her BUT her love for him is nothing compared to her love for  
Edward and she tries her best for to please Jacob but she cannot because  
the only way she can please Jacob is to not love Edward and that is not  
possible. Also she does get angry at Jacob because he didn't imprint on  
her she knows he's going to leave her she's already started blaming him.

Well hope that explained things a bit more?  
I think the begging of this chapter is quite boring to be honest but it necessary for the end of it to happen. It might be a bit sketchy because I don't really know anything about be pregnant and having an ultra sound taken being 14 and all.

Thank you all for your reviews; they are the reason you are getting this chapter so soon.

Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks from  
Lisa, the author person (:

Anyway here is Chapter 6 (wow chapter 6 already, I swear I was on chapter 3 time flies)

**Chapter 6:  
Uncontrollable Love**

I was experiencing pure happiness, something I hadn't had for a long time. I had grown to love my baby; I was now 6 months gone and definitely showing. I had made Jacob so utterly happy, he loved to stroke my bump and sing to it. I thought it was a boy, Jacob disagreed he thought it was a girl. Rebecca had begged me to name it after her, I didn't mind calling her Rebecca I didn't really have any ideas for girls names. It's not like it mattered I was sure it was going to be a boy; I was going to call my angel Jake. Jacob was not totally thrilled at the idea, he thought it was tacky to be named after your father but he didn't mind we had agreed that naming would be down to me, totally my decision and my decision was made. I couldn't wait for my little Jake to be born.

"Bella honey, are you ready to go?"

" Yeah sure Jake just let me get my bag."

We were going for our second ultra sound appointment. Seeing as I was already registered at Forks Hospital we had kept all our appointments there. We drove out of La Push, towards the green scenery of Forks. After we had parked, we waited to be seen, I looked around the waiting room at the other soon to be mums some quite old, some too young and others about the same age as me. They all looked at me with kindred eyes, I returned the same expression. I couldn't even believe there had been a time when I hadn't wanted my baby Jake; it seemed ridiculous now my baby was going to be perfect it would have no faults at all.

"Bella Black"

I slowing got up with my hand on my stomach, Jacob helping me up. We walked into the room; I sat down on the clinical bed with my tee shirt up. The consultant put the cold gel like substance on my stomach. She placed the ultra sound on my stomach, I looked at the monitor. It was a blur, but it was my blur my perfect little blur.

"Everything seems to be fine, that's the baby's heartbeat" she was referring to the thumping noise "So how many ultra sound pictures would you like"

"4 please" One for Charlie, one for Renee , one for Billy and one for us.

After she had handed us four we drove out of the hospital towards Charlie's house. We pulled up towards the drive, Charlie was already standing in the drive he must have heard the sound of our car.

"Hey Dad we have something for you" I handed him the ultrasound picture.

"Thanks Bells are you staying long?"

" Afraid not Charlie we've got to go and give Billy his"

I gave him a quick hug before we quickly drove away from Forks; we pulled up outside Billy's place.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey Dad, hey Becks this is for you"

They both stared at the picture in pure awe.

"Aw Bella you're so lucky I wish I was going to have a baby"

I was so happy, Bella wanted my baby we had a wonderful life together my little girl was going to be beautiful with a mum like Bella. Everything was perfect for us our little family was growing. I loved Bella so much I couldn't picture a life without her this was until…

This woman walked out the front door, I had no idea who she was but I was pulled to her like a thousand steel cables were tugging at me and I was more than willing to go ,the earth had moved science had changed gravity did not hold me here now, this mysterious women did. I had to do everything I could to protect her. She was now my everything. My reason for existence was now so clear.

**Uh-oh!  
Did you like this chapter?  
Good?  
I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter apart from Jacob's bit but did you see how it was necessary?  
and yes I did take steel cables from BD but I wrote it all myself  
I think Uncontrollable love was a really good name for this chapter, Bella's uncontrollable love for her baby and Jacob's imprinting. Agree?**

REVIEW!!!

Remember: 80 please! That's 5 more (:

COME ON don't you dare close this window without REVIEWING!  
****


	7. Alone

**A/N**

DON'T SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE

WOOWWWW!!! I'm kind of having a heart attack right now!! Thank you all sooooo very much! We have hit 100 well 97 because of my author's notes in reviews but OMG.  
I only asked for 80, you guys are totally awesome! **I am glad you all thought the chapter name fit I totally thought it was perfect. I'm sorry guys, I am not trying to hurt Jacob I hope he's happy now he's with his soul mate right?  
I found out a really funny thing the other day from my great friend Abbie (: there is a teacher at my school called Dr. Cullen Weird right? And his wife is having a baby, he's thinking of calling her Isabella. Sorry guys he's not pale or absolutely handsome but this scary coincidence is just freaky. Now I am so excited to write this chapter well the end it's the longest yet, I hope it's the best yet as well be warned you may cry but this is coming from the person who cries at everything. Anyway my lovely fans,here is the much anticipated Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:  
Alone

Jacob's POV

I snapped out of my trans- like state but my loyalty for this girl was still as strong. She was everything to me and nothing could ever change that now, she was my world without her I might as well have been dead. I realized what they had been saying, it was a pull stronger than anything anyone could ever imagine although I wasn't really sure who she was and what she was doing at Billy's place I was reading to jump in front of a bullet for her.

"JJ-ake did you just im-im…"

Bella never finished her sentence she didn't need to she knew the answer, my eyes gave everything away poor Bella. My happiness faded as quickly as it had come, I had forgotten one minor detail, Bella. Oh Bella she was just a mere friend now but she was carrying my baby, my little baby Becky. I looked at her, feeling all her emotions with her hatred anger fury love fear and … loneliness.

What could I do? I didn't have a choice. At that very moment in time I had never hated being a werewolf more, I was a hideous creature a disgusting being I had left my pregnant wife for this girl. Who was she; my ultimate love stared at me blankly probably wondering why I felt so trans-fixed on her gaze.

"Jake, this is my old school friend Lucy" Rebecca tried to grab my attention.

Lucy, my dearest Lucy she was now a part of me now and I was a part of her even if she didn't know it yet.

"Ja-Ja Jacob how could you… my baby Jake!"

Bella stormed out of there in pieces totally distraught, and it was my entire fault I had hurt her more than anyone ever had more than that filthy bloodsucker. I was the cause of her pain, the evil in her life I was the bad guy.

"BELLA… Don't Bella, I can't help…"

I didn't bother to finish my words she wasn't listening she ran down the street back towards our house. I could have ran after her I didn't I don't think it would have made a difference I couldn't undo what was done, once I saw Lucy my whole life had changed. But Bella how I wish I could make things better, how I wish I could take her pain away I wanted to hold her in my arms to tell her that I was sorry, to tell her everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't I had to stay with Lucy, she was what held me here now. I had a lot of explaining to do. But Bella, poor Bella.

***

Bella's POV

I stared at him, my chest aching with pain the way he looked at this girl the way his eyes lit up. It was the same way Sam looked at Emily, Jacob had imprinted my ultimate fear was now my reality. I was alone, me and my baby Jacob didn't want me anymore, Edward didn't either. It didn't hurt to say his name I was already in so much pain his name didn't make any difference. My eyes were pouring out tears at the realization that I was now… alone .I tried to get my words out, between my sobs.

"JJ-ake did you just im-im…" I didn't bother to finish my sentence, his eyes had said everything they no longer had affection for me anymore. But my poor baby he would be torn just like I was.

I was alone, nobody wanted me anymore I wasn't good enough for anyone. At the moment I missed Edward more than I ever did I wanted him to take the pain away I needed him. Even if he didn't want me anymore I craved his presence, I was intoxicated by his mere being.

_Edward, please Edward come back take my pain away._

My wish was pathetic, Edward didn't want me, and he wasn't coming back he had his life now and I had mine. My lonely life it was soon to become.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Rebecca spoke.

"Jake, this is my old school friend Lucy"

Jacob and Lucy, how she had a lot to find out. I couldn't stand it I had to make Jacob see, I was here carrying his child I needed him. I couldn't live without him.

"Ja-Ja Jacob how could you… my baby Jake!"

I heard him yell my name but everything after that was muted, I was out of there running down the street clutching my bump. I eventually reached his house; I no longer belonged there anymore, I grabbed my keys and some clothes. There was only one place I could go now, one person that would understand my sorrow, what it felt like to be left. I drove to forks in my Chevy truck when I reached my home I got out letting myself in.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Dad" I paused to wipe my tears, how could I tell him my werewolf husband had left me because he had imprinted. "Jacob, he-he left me"

"What, Jacob wouldn't he…"

"Left me" I said finishing Charlie's sentence.

I burst into tears, running up to my room. I stayed there for the next month, I had lost count of the times I had cried the only reason I ate was for my baby, I was now 7 months pregnant. I was alone; I had no one to rely on now, nobody to take care of me. Charlie had threatened to call Renee I had told him to go ahead seeing that his treat wasn't really a threat at all he gave up he just let me grieve. It was easier to pretend Jacob was dead. He had tried to call a few times, I never took them though.

I was lying in my bed; it was about 9pm I couldn't sleep I was afraid of my nightmares. They were always the same; it was the day Jacob imprinted. I heard someone climbing up the side of my house; I didn't understand why Jacob would come back he didn't want me anymore. Maybe he was checking I was looking after my baby. It was no longer his, he had left us.

And then I saw him standing in my bedroom, no not Jacob. Edward. His soft bronze hair his beautiful pale skin his golden eyes. How it all sent shivers down my spine, he was so beautiful it was unbelievable. I had never remembered him well enough, my memory of him was nothing compared to the beautiful creature that stood before me.

_Bella this is ridiculous I know you miss him but imagining him coming back is taking things too far._

He read my expression of disbelief.

"Bella, baby you're not imagining this I'm back" his soft musical voice was so pleasurable to hear.

"But why, you don't wa- want me?"

"Bella, oh Bella I lied I had to, to keep you safe, I have always wanted you. How could you believe it after everything I promised, Alice she had a vision of you on the floor crying, you looked so depressed, I had to see if you were okay I couldn't help myself"

"Oh Edward, I.. Jacob he left me … I'm pregnant. I'm alone." I burst into tears.

He came over to my bed holding me tight, oh how is cold skin felt good.

"Bella, baby your not alone I will never leave you again I cannot live with myself it was the worst decision I have ever made. I will never forgive myself not if I live for an eternity I was so wrong to leave you. I am here for you now Bella, you and your baby. I love you more than anything. Please say you will forgive me."

I looked at him with affectionate eyes. How stupid he could be of course I forgive him.

"Edward… of course I forgive you, I love you so much"

He held me while I slept. I loved the feel of his cold granite body next to mine.

**HOW I LOVE EDWARD(:  
I'm so happy he's back now  
did you like this chapter?  
best yet ?**

I was thinking maybe we could get 115 reviews?

Now this might be the only chapter you get for a while as I have a ton of homework!

FRENCH  
ENGLISH PROJECT

**HISTORY PROJECT**

**GEOGRAPHY**

**SCIENCE EXTENDED WRITING**

**  
All due in, in the next couple of weeks, sorry guys I will try my best!******

THANKS (:  


LOVE from  
Lisa


	8. Breathtakingly Beautiful

A/N

WOW, I love you guys I have 127 reviews you are all amzing (: Now I was always going to upset some of you either way a lot of you Jacob fans don't want Edward back. But a lot of you Edward fans have been begging for me to bring him back. Sorry to all you Jacob fans but I love Edward way too much.

SORRY SORRY SORRY!! I know the last chapter was VERY rushed sorry I was planning to end it with Edward at the window but I got soooo carried away and before that I knew Edward was coming and I couldn't stop myself I had to write about his return, sorry I ruined the chapter with my eagerness. I am not going to re- write it because in this chapter Bella doesn't believe Edward is real so he has to explain everything ALL over again hopefully his will be a good enough apology to you guys because I didn't mean to rush it I hate it when I spoil things like that.

I was thinking, about ideas for my next story and I had this totally AWESOME idea even though it's the same Romeo and Juliet thing it has an interesting set up my writing will give it justice! I'm not giving anything away I want it to be a surprise (: Check out my page for it when this is done!

Lastly, thanks Rosa for translating my story into Spanish, my Spanish is kind of pathetic so I'm glad thanks to you that now your friends can now read it. Remember to let me know what they think (:

Anyway here is Chapter 8,I really enjoyed writing this bit from Edward's POV but I really miss writing from Jake's…

I miss Jake ):  
Stupid Jacob to go imprint well stupid author

**Chapter 8:  
Breathtakingly Beautiful**

Bella's POV

I stared up at my bedroom ceiling, I never realized my imagination was that good I had really pictured him, felt him, smelt him touched him. I started to imagine that it was all real, he and I had talked for hours I described to him everything he had missed editing out all the details of my pain and sorrow, I couldn't hurt him anymore, I didn't want to make him feel guilty.

And then I turned over to see my one true love sitting at the side of me bed, he was breathtakingly beautiful his bronze hair tousled in perfect directions and his almond eyes, they stared at me so affectionately full of love and admiration. My happiness faded, tears started to pour from my chocolate brown eyes. I was yelling at myself…

"BELLA, just stop this, stop imagining him here!"

My pathetic imaginations were driving me deeper into depression; they constantly reminded me of my longing. Although I tried to remove his picture from my room, he still stared at me his eyes laughing with his smile.

"Shh… Bella baby your not imagining I'm here, I love you baby I wish I had never left you"  
His musical voice rang in my ears pleasantly, his eyes were now full of sadness and guilt of how he left me. I remembered our conversation: Alice's vision my crying _his _apology how he now wanted me how he always wanted me his lies his smell his voice his touch but how could I know it was all real?

I couldn't believe it I knew he didn't want me had to move on for my baby. My picture stared at me easily reading my thoughts from the expression on my face. He leaned over to me… he pressed his lips to mine how they felt so cold but so nice like they were meant to be with mine forever. I breathed in his scent how good he smelt I'm sure he was doing the same.

_He_ had never gone this far before, usually he pulled away by now I wasn't complaining his touch felt too good. And then he whispered faintly in my ear…

"I've always wanted you Bella, I lied and of course I'm real I love you too much to leave again."  
I didn't need to reply my kiss said it all.

***

Edward's POV

I stared at her so peacefully sleeping so breathtakingly beautiful, I stroked her hair I had missed her so much my happiness had returned now that I was back with her. It was so hard to be happy without her, everyone was getting fed up of my depressing state, but it all vanished at the sight of her she was here she needed me and most of all she loved me.

She fidgeted and turned mumbling a few words…

"Edward, Edward I love you"

I couldn't help but smile at her words, she had no idea I had heard her, her sleep talking was one of the rare opportunities I got to see inside her head. Having so much time on my hands the guilt spread over me. Why did I leave her? Why? She had needed me more than ever I had just abandoned her, and now she had suffered the more than I had ever wanted her to experience , she had fallen asleep so quickly I never got to ask her why Jacob had left her he didn't seem the type. I could have sat there blaming him for leaving her but who was I to judge?

Morning came, and Bella started to fidget more and more eventually she woke up, she just laid there staring at the ceiling I would have given anything to hear her thoughts. And then she turned over facing me, I just let her stare because I was doing the same taking in all her beauty how she had grown into a stunning woman. I smiled at her lovingly but her face did not return the same expression instead she just started yelling at herself with tears streaming down her face…

"BELLA, just stop this, stop imagining him here!"

I couldn't help but smile at her words, she didn't believe that I had returned how silly? Of course I had come back didn't my apology say it all?

I stared at her but she tried to look through me instead of at me like she was trying her best to imagine me disappear. She honestly didn't believe  
I had to try and persuade her, to make her realise.

"Shh… Bella baby your not imagining I'm here, I love you baby I wish I had never left you"

She still couldn't believe my words I knew there was only one way to persuade her and I was all too eager to try it.

I leaned closer to her breathing in her floral scent but I was not attracted to her blood. I was attracted to her body. I pressed my ice cold lips to hers, the warmth of her lips felt so good as did the hot feel of her skin I pulled her closer towards me taking in the touch of her skin and then I broke away to whisper in her ear.

"I've always wanted you Bella, I lied and of course I'm real I love you too much to leave again."

I waited for her reply but she returned my explanation by kissing me once more, how I had missed her, the warmth of her body felt amazing.

I had to pull away I didn't want to be tempted to her blood I didn't want to hurt her, I knew she wanted to carry on kissing so did I but eventually I pulled away…

She stared at me with a cheeky grin, I couldn't help but smile back she was so beautiful and the smile on her face made me feel good like I hadn't hurt her too much that she was still able to smile. I didn't want to bring it up but I had to find out what that stupid Jacob did.

"Bella baby, why did he leave you?" It seemed so random in the way I had brought it up.

"He-He" I stoked her hair lovingly trying to stop her cry.

"He imprinted" she finally managed to say.

I was thinking but still stroking her hair at the same time, _imprinted_ and then it clicked he was shape shifter; he had changed just like his great grandfather before him, but I didn't realise their legends were that true that they really imprinted on women that their 'love at first site' thing was real. That they could have something that closely matched up to me and Bella.

_That dirty mutt_

Bella's POV

I stared at him, he looked like he was playing with my hair but I knew him well enough to know he was in deep thought. And then the realization swept across his face. He knew know…

He was filled with anger . I blurted out my words before he could yell out something he regretted.

"Edward, are you alone or are the other's back with you"?

My question had distracted him for long enough.

"Yes they're all at home but we don't want anyone to know, they would of expected us to age in the last 3 years."

"Do you mind if we visit I've missed them all so much?"

His face lit up. I knew they would all be pleased to see me; they hadn't wanted to leave me. I couldn't wait to see Alice.

**Hope that wasn't too rushed I took my time, it's the longest chapter yet!**

Please R&R

I can't wait till the next chapter I can't wait to right about the rest of the Cullens (:


	9. Reunion

A/N

Okay sorry it's been a while since I posted a proper chapter I have been really busy with homework. I will try to write as many chapters as I can this week because I won't have my computer all weekend as its being upgraded. SORRY. Just to bore you all with my personal life, my mum has pre-ordered me the TWILIGHT 2 disk special edition DVD I'm so excited I can't wait till I get it it's going to be awesome. Over in the UK we don't get it till the 6th! It's only a week but it seems so long. If your country has a really late release date I would love to know, we could be sad together, but all you Americans out there could you tell me what you think of it, is it good, what are the special goodies?

Okay so I promise to take me time with this chapter and make sure I get it right, some of you may have read my recent authors notes they have been deleted. I thought about it and I decided I shouldn't pick up bad habits so I promise to finish this story. To be honest I did try to re-write it but I got frustrated and couldn't think of ways to improve. Of course there are certain chapters and paragraphs I don't like but I'm just going to have to live with it. Anyway I guess you're hoping to get on with the chapter so here is…

Chapter 9:  
Reunion

I slowly rose from my bed running my fingers through my hair, it was a state.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" he whispered in my ear, hi velvety voice echoing in my brain.

I struggled to stay on my feet my head was dizzy, I had just been dazzled.

"Sorry" he said pulling away.

"I'll go and get the car, see you out side in half an hour"

I nodded, he kissed my forehead.

"I love you"  
He smiled at my words, the happiness spreading over his pale face.

"You are my absolute everything"  
An involuntary smile wiped across my face, I blinked and he was gone.

After I had put on some clean clothes and tied up my messy hair and headed downstairs. Charlie was gone, it was already 10pm. I left him a note, so he wouldn't worry.

Charlie.

Gone out to get baby clothes and things, be back later.

Bella

I stuck it on the TV remote knowing he would find it, trying not to look to eager I slowing unlocked the dead bolt and took my first steps down the drive. Of course his Volvo was parked in Charlie's space. Being the gentleman he is he got out and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks"

"Anything, for you"

I smiled, I was still getting used to his affectionate words and the fact that he still loved me. I had been telling myself he didn't for 3 years. He set off down the road obeying all the speed limits.

"What's with this?"

"Well, I'm trying to do everything to please you"

I smiled at his words.

"Okay, that means today is mine"  
He chuckled at the memory of our first few days together.

"Sure, ask away"  
I paused for a moment trying to think of a decent question, and then it came to me.

"Edward, what did you do with my presents?"

He turned towards me whilst driving using his spare hand to stroke my hair.

"I'm surprised you didn't find them, I put them under your floorboards"

I was stunned at his words, I had considered the possibility in my mind but had dismissed it quickly as I was trying to get better. I smiled at him affectionately he returned the gesture. For the rest of the car journey, I stared at him inhaling all his beauty. The dark blue shirt he had on complemented his skin tone wonderfully, he had a couple of buttons undone I couldn't help but wish he had undone just one more. He stroked my hair, something he always did and occasionally brushed his cold finger against my cheek, I blushed.

"I have missed that so much" I smiled at him letting him continue to stroke my hair. Before I knew it we were outside the Cullen's house, everything was already in its place I assumed it was mostly down to Alice and Esme. Edward let us in; we were greeted by all the Cullens who were all waiting by the front door. Alice would have hugged me first if she wasn't beaten by Emmett.

"I've missed you lil sis, it's been boring without you around, look at your belly Woahh"  
I gave him a grin.  
"I've missed you too, If you want some more action I'm sure I can provoke another vampire for you"

He chuckled "That would be much appreciated"

Alice stepped forward she was eager to join in the reunion, she came running at me with open arms, gently giving me a soft hug.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you so much I would have said goodbye but he made me promise."

"It's okay, I understand"

She paused for a moment scanning me, probably inspecting my outfit. I was wearing sweats and one of Charlie's baggy tee shirts; I couldn't afford any maternity wear.

"Bella, what are you wearing just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to look like a Nike advert." She gave me an excited look "I guess we're going to have to go shopping, tomorrow?"

I really wasn't in the mood for shopping and I didn't want to be parted form Edward, but I had missed Alice so much and spending time with her, even if it was shopping ,sounded fun.

"That sounds great Alice" She was surprised with my eagerness.  
Jasper, usually kept his distance but he gave me a quick hug I felt a wave of guilt come over me.  
"Bella, it was my entire fault if I hadn't of jumped at you like that, Edward would have never left."  
"Jasper, how could I blame you for anything there is nothing to be sorry for, don't feel guilty"

His smile showed he had forgiven himself, if only Edward would do the same.

This time I stepped forward across the wooden floor towards my second parents in many ways. I was greeted by a light joint hug.

"Bella, we tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen" Carlisle sounded very apologetic.

"Carlisle, I would never blame any of you" I glanced at Edward who was now at my side.

Esme stroked my arm. "I'm so happy for you Bella; you have everything I have always wanted"

A baby, my little Jake.

"He's going to have a lovely grandmother" and in many ways she was going to be Jakes grandmother.

She smiled a wide grin. I received no reunion from Rosalie I didn't expect any. Edward and I spent the rest of the day in his room talking endlessly; we had stopped when he decided it was time for me to eat. He had to stop me as I could have talked to him all night long. After a while I just laid against his cold granite chest whilst he stroked my long brown hair, nothing needed to be said. After I had grown tired he drove me back to Charlie's, Alice had given me a few empty shopping bags so Charlie wouldn't become suspicious. I spent the rest of the night with Edward by my side, dreaming pleasant dreams.

Soo…

What did you think?  
Like it?  
I know the last part seemed rushed but it really wasn't I didn't feel the need to go into depth as it wasn't relevant to the plot and would have just bored you all.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

(:

Lots of Love  
Lisa x


	10. Today is mine

WOWWW

OMC!!!

189, to think when I wrote the first chapter I was soo happy with like 5? And now I have 189 I feel so loved. Lol. 5 days till my DVD comes (: ! This started off as a fluffy chapter about Edward and Bella but I think it had a good twist. It's Bella's POV people.

Chapter 10:  
Today is mine

I woke up to the soft sound of Edwards musical voice singing my lullaby, he brushed my cheek softly then stroked my hair.

"Good morning sleepy head" He whispered faintly in my ear.

I gave him a smile of adoration, and moved my face closer to his. He could see what I was after and pressed his cold lips to mine, I longed for a more passionate kiss but was stopped midway.

"I guess time hasn't lessened your trust in my self control"

I laughed. "Nope not at all" I grinned at him "Today is still mine you know" He smiled.

"Ask away"

"Hmm." I thought for a second trying to phrase my words right "Edward, do you think… I'm too _old"_ and pregnant "for you?"

He stared at me with his usual patronising look.

"Bella, I've been _living _for Carlisle knows how many years and you think you're too old"?

I sighed knowing he would answer my question this way "Edward! You know what I mean"

"Bella darling you could never be too old for me you are only 20 years old and you have become the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

I stared at him inhaling all his words saving them in my memory forever. While I just sat there on my bed in pleasure he leaned in kissing me more passionately then ever before his lips fitted with mine perfectly as if they were meant to be together forever, I had never wanted him so much. I reached for his shirt trying to unbutton it when he carefully pushed my hand away. He pulled his lips away from mine but I could see that he struggled to do so. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face I felt like a naughty child who had eaten too many sweets.

"Bella, I struggle so hard with my thirst please be good you know we can't"

"Why not Edward?" I asked frustrated.

"Because, I love you too much and I don't want to hurt you, I think we should get married first anyway"

I Edward seemed to of missed one crucial point, it hit me too I hadn't been living in reality. I stared at Edward waiting for him to understand…

"You're still married to Jacob" I nodded solemnly remembering the day he imprinted.

"Bella, I will get Carlisle to arrange the divorce, we are here for you, I'm too worried about you to bring up the whole hanging around with werewolves thing"

I smiled at him embracing him in a hug.

Edward left to get the car whilst I showered, got dressed and ate breakfast I couldn't help but make one phone call.

***

I was shaking from nerves I had no idea what to say but I plucked up the courage and picked up the receiver. I pressed in the numbers carefully trying not to make any mistakes. I was pathetic enough to know the number off by heart.

"H-Hello" I stammered.  
I was greeted by his soft warm voice.

"Bella, Oh my god Bella I've been trying to call you for months I even came to your house but Charlie turned me away"

I was barely listening to his words, just the sound of his voice made me want to crawl into a corner and cry.

"Jake, I don't need you any-anymore" was all I managed to say.

I didn't stay on the phone long enough to listen to his questions, I dropped the receiver letting it hang on the cord. I crumpled to the floor tears spilling from my eyes before I knew it a cold granite body held me whispering words of comfort in my ears.  
I felt like we had been there for hours, I loved him to just hold me I didn't want him to ever let go ever. I lay against his chest waiting for the words which would tell me to move.

"Bella, we can do anything you want today" I was about to say the one thing that was forbidden, when he stopped me.

"Apart from that" he chuckled.

I paused for thought, anything…

I whispered one word. "Meadow"

He scooped me up being impatient with my human speed and put me in the passenger seat of the Volvo. We drove dangerously to the familiar footpath. I was in no state to walk 3 miles. Edward picked me up once more carrying me towards my favourite place in the whole entire world.

"Here we are" he placed me down.

I stared at the mass of green before me. We lay there together hand in hand, I breathed in his scent staring at his breath taking beauty. I was dazzled.

Did you like it?  
I loved this chapter!  
I hope you liked it.  
Sorry guys last chapter this week, I won't have my computer this weekend so this will be the last chapter this week but I promise to write loads of chapters next week as I'm off school (:

Bye for now.  
Lisa (:


	11. Destroyed

**Authors note  
**  
Wow, so I did say that you weren't going to get a new chapter all weekend BUT my computer got upgraded really quick so I managed to get it back today YAY! I have decided where this chapter is going and well I do want to just leave Bella and Edward in happiness but I think a lot of you are wondering where the problems are you think everything is okay but it isn't this chapter is a bit of a shocker. Hope you enjoy it, its 4 pages on Word! I'm typing this on windows vista how cool is it! Anyway here is chapter 11 ...  
(by the way my twilight DVD arrives tomorrow!! :D)

**Chapter 11:  
Destroyed.  
****  
** I lay there in the beautiful meadow staring up at the dark blue sky the sun was setting and Edward's sparkle was gone. I slowly and awkwardly turned on my side to face the stunning vampire that lay beside me.

"Edward" I murmured realizing I had said the words aloud.

He opened his eyes and stared at me I had to contain myself. "Yes Bella"

"I love you"

He chuckled.

"I love you too Bella"

_I know_

"Edward" I paused wondering if my question would spoil the moment. "Do you love my baby?" he didn't need to know that it was called Jake.

He sat upright and placed his cold pale hand on my bump.

"Of course, I love _our _baby I couldn't hate anything that was half you" I smiled.

"He'll be here in a few weeks, he has the best family ever" but I couldn't help but wonder how a descendant of a werewolf could live in a house full of vampires. I knew I had to chose, Jake would be better off with his own kind. I would miss him. A tear escaped my eye. I looked back up at Edward and my sorrow vanished.

I cautiously leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his, I was in complete paradise. I had died and gone to heaven. They felt amazing so soft on a creature so strong. He wasn't being good and neither was I; I struggled to close my eyes I didn't want to forget his beauty.

Suddenly he pulled away, he jumped bolt upright and looked out towards some unseen being. I stared at the same spot he was but all I could see was the forest- a mass of green leaves. I lay on the floor my hand out stretched to Edward, looking up at him terrified of what was going to happen next. I could see her by now, Alice she was running at vampire speed towards us, her lips were quivering I couldn't tell what they were saying. I didn't understand what was happening everything was changing so fast, a minute ago I was kissing Edward and now I felt like I was in grave danger.

"Alice, I know I saw but when, how, you need to take Bella away she can't be here when this happens"

"It's too late Edward, if we took her away now we would lose everything"

"But"-

"Edward I know, but if you stand by her and keep her out of the way then this should go smoothly"

I didn't understand what they were saying but I knew the words were for my benefit. I tried to get up slowly clutching my bump. Edward hissed, and then a wolf howled.

Jacob, I would have known his howl anywhere. Alice was helping me up but before I was even touching her strong granite arms a pack of wolves confronted us. Edward stood in front of me protectively, I looked pass Edward at the russet brown wolf ahead of the pack. His eyes were filled of sorrow they stared at me so apologetically. I knew what he was trying to say, _I'm sorry._

"Not good enough Dog"

"Well then maybe you should ask her" He laughed, it was an evil laugh I had never heard from Edward before, because of course Jacob couldn't ask me himself. I looked behind me to see the rest of the Cullens; Esme gave me an apologetic look.

Before I knew it I was on the floor curled up in a ball like a hedgehog. All I could see was a mass blur of black and brown furs and pale white skin. I was surrounded by a werewolf and a vampire they were so close to me, I was so close to their claws and teeth. And then it all went black.

Edwards POV.

_Edward!_

I pulled my lips away from Bella's and stood upright looking at Alice running towards me out of the forest, she was yelling at me.

"Edward, the treaty the pack, I saw they made a sudden decision I couldn't..." she showed me the memory of her vision. The happiness faded from my face. Everything was about to change.

_There coming soon._

"Alice, I know I saw but when, how, you need to take Bella away she can't be here when this happens"

"It's too late Edward, if we took her away now we would lose everything"

"But"-

"Edward I know, but if you stand by her and keep her out of the way then this should go smoothly"

_Smoothly_ did she have any idea what she was saying Bella, my poor Bella she was about to witness a _fight_. I read their minds, they were so close now I could see them in the distance, I hissed at the stench and then a wolf howled. I understood then, they thought we were going to harm the child they couldn't trust us with one of their own. They had reached us, 10 wolves stood in front of us, they had one goal. I concentrated on reading their thoughts, anything that could give us the advantage, but one wolf was not interested in the fight he was ordered to stand here.

_I'm sorry_. His words were not directed at me they were for Bella as if two measly words could make up for anything.  
_  
_"Not good enough Dog"

_I just want to know if she had forgiven me._

"Well then maybe you should ask her" I laughed as if he would phase right now, just to give Bella his apology he didn't love her that much, if at all.

I stood in front of Bella protectively I couldn't let anything happen to her it was my fault she was caught in a fight. The rest of the coven was with us now, ready to attack the father of our baby.

Suddenly a wolf jumped for Alice, this was a grave mistake it set the fight in motion. Carlisle was fighting off two wolfs with great ease whilst Alice had no problems with her attacker. Everybody was fighting; fighting for this child the whole thing was a misunderstanding. Alice had told Carlisle not to reason with them, this path had a dangerous ending. I stood over Bella, I had to protect her. I would die a thousand times just to let her live.

This wolf stood staring at me, he was making a decision attack or not. I heard Alice scream she was running towards us. His decision had changed everything. He shot at me with his claws and teeth ready. I stood there ready to fight, but Bella how could I leave her there. I had to defend myself; I beat him easily biting my teeth into his neck he winced in pain.

I turned to look at Bella, she lay there limp on the floor surrounded by Emmett and Sam they hadn't noticed her they had destroyed her.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed at him for help.

He was instantly at my side, the fighting ceased everyone stared at Bella a wave of guilt hit us all but this wasn't the work of Jasper.

I loved writing this Chapter, Remember to review!! Sorry I guess your all going to hate me but this isn't some soppy story, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible well as much as you can in a story with vampires and werewolves. I really hope you liked it.

Bye for now, guys

Lisa :D


	12. Goodbye

Author's note:

Hey Guys, I have watched my twilight DVD like a thousand times already I'm watching the extras now, the commentary is hilarious the whole time:  
Rob keeps saying random things  
Catherine majorly flirts with Rob  
Kristen pointing out all the mistakes

This chapter chops and changes from POV's, I think everybody deserved their little bit I hope this didn't spoil it because it was really necessary. It was really weird writing from Carlisle's POV; I don't think I got it quite right let me know if I did. This is a very manly chapter and it is really sad :(

Chapter 12:  
Goodbye

Carlisle POV.

I knelt beside Bella, examining the gashes across her body there were no teeth marks only claw scratches I couldn't hear her breathing her pulse was faint it was an insignificant little beat that determined her future. She lay in a river of blood, she had been viciously attacked. Emmett was a too good of a fighter for Sam; Sam's misses were going to cost Bella her humanity. The guilt on his shoulders would kill him, he didn't mean to do it I knew that. It was just a consequence of violence. Somebody was always going to get hurt. In this case two lives would be lost.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Esme get out of here" I had already noticed Jasper and Alice's absence. I turned around to see only Edward and Jacob the rest of the pack had disappeared, they feared our reactions. Edward gazed at me from the grass he was taking in all my thoughts. He had to make a decision.

"Carlisle I know, but I didn't want it to be like this I wanted her to be sure, her baby Carlisle I only hear one heartbeat"

I turned to Jacob to see his reaction, all I saw was an alone wolf weep. He belted a howl of sorrow. I turned to Edward; my concentration was only on him now.

"Edward, my son her child is in a better place you have to concentrate on her life now.

He placed his hand on her check stroking it gently, I didn't need to be able to read his mind to realise what he was doing. He was saying goodbye to his human Bella welcoming her into the world of forever.

Jacob's POV

I watched her while she lay there dying, my heritage had done this to her, if I had never imprinted she would be safe in my arms. We would have a long happy life together raising our little girl. I barely listened to Edward and Carlisle's conversation until I heard Edward's words...

"Her baby Carlisle I only hear one heartbeat"

One heat beat, Bella's not our darling little girl. My child was gone from this world, and it was down to one wolf. Sam. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face, I never knew I could cry in this form I hoped I never would again. I howled, I hoped Sam heard it I was giving him a warning.

I couldn't take my eyes of her limp body, it was time to say goodbye to my human Bella, I phased rushing over to her, I was scared of the little time I had left with her. I gently kissed her forehead stroking her belly.

"Goodbye Bella, Goodbye little one I will miss you both."

Edward's POV

I had so little time left with my human Bella, our happiness had been cut short it was time to bring her into my world. Jacob phased rushing over to us; he too was scared of the time he had left with her. Although we were sworn enemies we shared one thing- our love for Bella. I let him say his goodbyes for him he truly was losing her forever. He kissed her forehead and stroked her stomach whilst whispering words of comfort in her ears before returning to being a wolf in the forest.

"Edward now, her heart beat is slowing she has little time"

I braced myself ready to find the will; I had done it once I could do it again. I pressed my teeth against her neck biting her again in several places.

"I'm sorry Bella, I love you"


	13. Quick Authors note

Authors note.

PEOPLE! Stop panicking a new chapter will be up soon and no I haven't started writing it yet I have a lot of homework to get through. I did try to write it but I got so frustrated when I couldn't get my words on the page right. We have a couple of chapters left maybe more and I want them to be perfect. I'm going to be sad when I've finished , I know I left you on a really dramatic cliff hanger but I need to get my homework out of the way before I can start writing, I'm too stressed out. You should have a new chapter next week hopefully I'm not promising anything. Just be patient and breathe! And now I'm thinking great I've got to make it pretty good because I've kept you waiting. I will try my best. Please, please be patient. Also ... yes Bella is a vampire now wasn't that obvious? Hm. no her baby will not be in her when she's a vampire I think that's just plain weird. I guess I didn't think that through right but it didn't occur to me so sorry but baby Jake is gone.

Okay, love

Lisa: D


	14. Loss

Author's note

This is the last chapter read it slowly (LOL). Jacob's letter is the saddest thing out of the whole story in my opinion. Get the tissues ready.

Chapter 13:  
Loss

Edward's POV

My beautiful Bella lay there still and motionless but I knew she was screaming inside. Her hair laid spread across the pillow. She looked stunning.

"It's okay Bella, it's almost over" I murmured, twisting her hair around my finger.

Alice walked gracefully into my room followed by the rest of the family.

"It's time; she has a minute or so"

I stroked her hair ready to greet her into the super natural world- my world. My delicate, precious Bella was going to be like me, she had lost her soul. Our love was not forbidden now; we were part of the same world. I carefully listened to her heart beat, it was slowing down eventually it came to a sudden halt.

Gradually her eyelids began to open; she stared at the ceiling waiting for her eyes to focus into her new perfected vision. Gently she placed one hand behind her back and one hand on her stomach.

_Oh Bella, honey he's not there._

_  
_Esme's thoughts reminded me of everything Bella was going to miss out on. I instantly went to Bella's side holding her tight against my chest, and I didn't have to think about the strength in which I held her now. I pressed my lips against her hair, I forgot about the others in the room they didn't matter to me right now- I had to take care of my Bella.

I felt her tears against my chest; even as a vampire she still had the incredible ability to feel human emotions. I had to divert her thoughts from her loss, she had eternity to grieve.  
I whispered softly in her ear, so only she could hear. "I still can't read your thoughts".  
She forced a smile at me and I returned it. I helped her up as she still hadn't focused into our world yet.

Bella's POV

Eventually my eyes began to focus, I could see ever grain of wood every stray hair that lay upon the floor. I raised my head slowly to look at Edward. His perfect being made me long for things I could now have. His beauty was ever much the same just more perfectly defined.

My vampire brain could hold many thoughts at once at this exact moment in time it held four thoughts. My precious baby Jake, my longing for Edward, my few recollections on how I became a vampire and... my thirst. It burned in my throat causing my thoughts to focus on it alone.

My eyes had not parted from Edward's gaze. I was sure I was irritating him tremendously keeping my thoughts to myself. I put him out of his misery.

"What" I paused amazed by the musical sound of my own voice. "What happened?" My memory was faded I could barely remember how it all happened. All I knew for certain was that my little baby Jake was gone. A tear escaped my eye; I was still stunned at my ability to still feel human emotions.

I glanced behind me; my family was nowhere to be seen. I could hear their chatter below us.  
I was astounded as I watched Edward struggled for his words, something he rarely did. He searched in his pocket for some unknown item then handed me an envelope.

"I think, you would rather read it alone." He whispered quickly.

Before I could argue, he was out of the room I heard him downstairs with the others. They were as curious as I was.

"Is she okay?" they said simultaneously.

I ignored their conversation. Gently and slowly I unfolded the paper inside, I wasn't sure how strong I was one wrong movement and it could end up shredded across the floor. I realized now how Edward struggled around me I used to be as delicate as this piece of paper. Ignoring my thirst I read the words before me, I noticed the messy scribble immediately:

Dear Bella,

You laid their limp on the floor and I knew what you future held at that precise moment. I know the Bella reading this isn't the Bella I remember but I hope she still is inside of you somewhere. I'm not sure how it works but I remember something along the lines of that you won't remember everything. I wanted to be the one to tell you but being with you right now is too risky. You are a newborn and I am still part human.

You most certainly notice your flat stomach now; I know you won't have forgotten our precious baby boy Jake. He never got to see us but I know he would have grown up to be a boy in which we would forever love, of course. I miss him Bella, isn't it funny how you can miss something that never lived? I miss you too, never forget that. We must always talk about him because I don't want us to ever forget him. I am sure we never will. He is in a better place now, somewhere in which he will forever stay peaceful. He won't have to grow up surrounded by fighting and conflict.

Things didn't work out for us; I think that was just bound to happen. I hope you have a good life Bella, I will think about you. Always

I guess we're sworn enemies now Bella. It doesn't have to be that way because me and you will always be Jake's parents. How you both got hurt was a horrible tragedy Bella and I'm sorry I truly am.

Sam doesn't live here anymore. Do you remember what happened? He lost control he was so set on killing Emmett he didn't look to see where his claws were going. He's not here anymore Bella he was forced away, it is obvious why. I don't know where he is now but he moved away with Emily I told him to go. I had to stop myself I wanted to hurt him Bella because a part of me died inside when you lay on the floor almost dead. I still care about you Bella; my devotion just lies with Lucy now. I wish I could say I still love you Bella but I can't not in the way I used to. I do love you but more in the way you used to love me when we were best friends. I know Edward will take care of you.

Our happiness was taken away and that is just what happen some times. You are going to have a long and happen forever with Edward. I'm sure. I'm Alpha now, it's weird. I'm not used to being responsible for everyone.

I will always think about you and Jake I hope you think about me too. Look inside the envelope, it's to make sure you never forget us. Look me up in a few decades. He will never be forgotten.

Jacob

I looked deeper inside the envelope; I fastened it around my wrist. It was a silver bracelet that held two charms. A hand carved wooden wolf with smaller wolf beside it.

The tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall. I knew I would see Jacob one day but my baby Jake was forever gone. I glanced left to notice Edward running towards me. He held me tight, his magical scent was intensified I breathed it in pleasurably. He dried my eyes with his shirt.

"I love you Bella; we have forever now... forever to be together. I will put you back together, remembering him won't hurt as much give it time."

I nodded, kissing him passionately.

A/n

I am sad this is over. I really loved writing this chapter, well in fact this whole story. I thought this was a very good place to stop and I don't think there is anything else to write. I hope you liked Jacob's letter, I did it was my favourite but out of the whole story. What was your favourite bit- please say in reviews. This isn't the last of me I will be writing another story some day.

Goodbye for now,

Lisa (:


End file.
